Candle Cove Documentary (Spanish)
English Translation by Zimvader42 starts PRESENTER: A tv show can influence a kid in many ways. It could even happen that they end up considering the day and time of the show's broadcasting as a moment of pure magic. Candle Cove was one of those shows. A puppet show that, according to the story, was broadcasted in the United States in the early 70s. Curiously enough, the show's amazing story has become very popular, and acquired a considerable range of diffusion around year 2009, thanks the the internet artist Chris Straub. Everything starter some decades after Candle Cove's broadcast, when fans of the show tried to re-build the show's story in an online forum. However, they did much more than that; that re-construction brought back memories that, for some strange reason, they had sealed in the deepest part of their heads. Memories that led them to discover that the show which had been a part of their childhood, was surrounded by a mysteryous, and above all things obscure, aura. intro runs (not Candle Cove's, Voces Anónimas intro) NARRATOR: Anonymous Voices IV: Candle Cove DROSS: this story is a faithful witness that the Internet is able to tie knots means "to make connections"; you know of it because it puts you in contact with plenty of other people around the world, others because, on their great emotional tragedy, it puts them near the most interesting people. In this case, it happened in a chan forum 4chan, 8chan, etc., a picture forum, where they began talking about an experience that had taken place in the 70s. To this day, it isn't clear if this story, that is indeed true, is part of a conspiration between deep and obscure networks of USA, or if it has to do with a paranormal phenomenon. The story goes as follows: someone creates a topic, talking about a show of the early 70s. Obviously the one who writes is an adult, but you can find people of every age in a chan forum. The OP says it is called Candle Cove here Dross explains what candle cove means in spanish, which more or less translates to "La Cala de la Vela" or "La Cala Vela", which has an interesting connotation: "Cala Vela" sounds in spanish very similar to "Calavera", which translates to english as "skull"; to this day, it is unknown if this curious translation was a quoincidence or intended by the creators of the show). The OP mentioned that it was a kids show, that had pirates on it, and he/she gave certain descriptions of the characters: they were puppets, not drawings, and where moved with strings. The characters looked very low-budget. In any case, the OP was asking if other people had images of the show, as he/she had suddenly remembered it. UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: [NOTE: what he says is in english, so you can understand that DROSS: the OP receives a reply: "Candle Cove? yeah I remember it as well" UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: what he says is in english, so you can understand that PUPPETS: Singing Candle Cove, Candle Cove, Candle Cove.... DROSS: the protagonist was a little girl, also a very nice-looking puppet he means Janice, despite calling her a puppet, that went to the sea and suddenly saw a ship, called the Laughingstock here Dross explains what Laughinstock means in spanish, but he does it wrong: he says that laugingstock translates to "fábrica de risas", which back on english means "laugh factory", and not laughingstock. The correct translation of laughinstock to spanish is "hazmerreír", which is an adjective used for people or objects whose characteristics or behaviour is silly or dumb-looking and provoques laughter in other people). However, the ship had a face and opened a big mouth to say "YOU HAVE TO GO INSIDE". UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: [NOTE: what he says is in english, so you can understand that PUPPETS: Singing Candle Cove, Candle Cove, Candle Cove.... DROSS: to their surprise means the people in the forum, there's a third reply. UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: what he says is in english, so you can understand that DROSS: the 3rd reply on the forum "I also remember this show, I used to watch it as a kid, and the pirates scared me" that third person said, "because they were dark and strange, and creepy. They were poorly made, but they had a sinister aura surrounding them". Then the OP, the person who originally posted the topic, says "yeah what you say is true, they were a little dark and scary, it was a little creepy for a kids show. I remember that the main villain was called Mr.Whiskers here Dross says in spanish "Señor Bigotes", that translates to "Mr.Whiskers"; by the way he's describing the character as a "big moustache with big red eyes with white pupils, that stared at the screen", he's obviously talking about Horace Horrible; the reason why he calls it Mr.Whiskers is unknown to me. A fifth reply is made, this time from a woman Dross knows is unknown to me, that says "I used to watch that show too, but you're wrong, the villain wasn't Mr.Whiskers, but a big skeleton, called Mr.Skintaker while obviously reffering the Skin Taker, Dross calls it "Señor Arrancapiel", which in english means more or less "Mr. that torns skin apart" or something; his description differs from that of the original creepypasta and the one we have here in the wiki as well. UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: what he says is in english, so you can understand that DROSS: still quoting or explaining Mr.Skintaker was wearing a cape that supposedly was made with the skin of children, and he didn't want any good business with the protagonist this means he wanted to kill Janice, as we all already know. Then another reply pops out, that says "can you believe what we used to watch as kids?" UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: what he says is in english, so you can understand that DROSS: to the PRESENTER Can you imagine a show like that nowadays? Nowadays they would get sued by parents and networks alike, but well this show aired in the 70s, which was a time in which USA had just passed through Vietnam's war, right? Well since they lost that war and also the whole nation had economic problems, there was an economical crisis, nowadays forgotten. POP culture used to offer this kind of show of more obscure nature, that reflected the general feelings of that period. It was pretty gross even: a cape made with the skin of children, etc. So then these 5/6 people are talking and fueling the topic so that it won't die reffers to the people who taks in the forums, and then another one comes and says "I remember the show, and Mr Skintaker was very evil and had a horrible laughter; it was a laugh so high that forced me to turn the volume down in my TV. I also remember there was another character, a pirate, who was deformed and lacked a leg and an arm, and instead of a hook or something, his arm had dry blood". It wasn't bad to have a character without an arm in a show, but was the detail of the dry blood in the arm that made it so horrible. These people in the forums kept talking and said they weren't finding any images of the show neither in google or google images. UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: what he says is in english, so you can understand that DROSS: they asked "does anyone remember what channel the show aired in?" and then a new person came in and said that "that channel had disappeared long ago, because I haven't seen it never again and I don't remember much". And besides these 5/6 people, there were lots of other people in the forums who also was looking for information about the show, and asked for more details, as they tried lots of different search engine (google, yahoo, bing, etc.) and couldn't find a thing. It was a mystery. Time passes, and the OP, the person who started it all, says he had talked with his mother, a 80 year old lady. He tells his mother about the show, and ask her if she remembers anything, because she has very good memory and he used to watch that show at all times. The woman starts thinking and finally says "Was it a show about pirates? with puppets?" and the man, her son, says "yes!" and the woman says: "I know this because you told me. You had a huge imagination, dear. What you used to do was sitting in front of the TV, change to a very weird channel that only had static, and you sat there for hours, imagining your pirate show". UNKNOWN TRANSLATOR: what he says is in english, so you can understand that PRESENTER: definitively, this is a story that leaves us with a lot more questions than answers: what was Candle Cove? Did it really exist? And if it existed, who was behind it, and what was the purpose? Some believe that all was a product of the kids imagination, but it is hard to understand how could more than 5 people around the world could imagine the same. Others believe that this is related to some paranormal phenomenon, in which the kids indeed watched a pirates show, but their parents could only see static. More than 40 years have passed, and poeple still talks about this show. Candle Cove, a show darker than any other. A show that, without a doubt, still broadcasts, episode after episode, in the minds of the anonymous voices. ends Category:Adaptions